draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Draconite of Flight
A Draconite of Flight is a Molouk who has been found worthy to bear one of two Gifts of Flight, those being Kesral and Swift. These two Gifts function mostly the same, allowing a user to "morph" four draconic wings from their back for both flight and combat. It is common for these two Gifts to trade out, meaning that one will be in use for a time while the other remains dormant in the vault of the Draconite temple. It is uncommon to see both in use at the same time, as was found in ''Sunston''e, when both Aero and Tasaru held the title of Draconite of Flight. Kesral Though similar to Swift in appearance, Kesral is somewhat smaller than its counterpart and bears a blue jewel on its face, in place of Swift's red jewel. The Gift is made up of two parts, one being a plate of armor worn on the left half of the Molouk's chest and the other being a "wing pack", or machine worn on the center of the upper back. The two components connect via four flexible machine cords that hold it against a user's body. Like Swift, Kesral's wings can grow or shrink in size, up to a certain limit, and give a Draconite the ability to fly. The wings are bright white dragon wings in appearance, though the membraning is described as a shifting purple-green metallic webbing covered in cryptic runes and symbols. The fingers of each wing are also sharp akin to blades and may be used for combat purposes. Kesral was first given to Wind-rider Kesral, a Founder and one of the first two Draconites of Flight, the latter name coming from a title given her by Iurre Alon, the Draconite of Intelligence. In the event of Wind's death, her soul was transferred into the machine and there remained to guide and instruct all future Molouks who would wield her Gift until the events of the Ascension, when her machine was taken into heaven by Luna and her soul presumably allowed to go free. Swift Swift is somewhat larger than Kesral, being made up of a chest plate and a "wing pack", which is worn on the center of the upper back. The two components connect via four flexible machine cords that hold it against a user's body. Rather than the blue jewel found on Kesral's wing pack, Swift is set with a red gem of unknown type in its face. The wing pack allows a Molouk to grow four white dragon wings at will, identical in appearance to those of the Gift Kesral. These wings can shrink or grow up to a certain size, depending on the need of the current Draconite. Swift was the first Gift to be given to the Molouks by the god Zarem. Its original bearer, Swift Kesral, was a Founder and the leader of the Draconite clan. Upon his death, Swift's soul began to live in the machine, staying there until the Ascension. The Gift was returned to heaven by Luna and it is assumed that Swift's soul was finally granted a chance to leave the machine. Category:Draconites